


A visit, a delivery, and a rightfully legal business proposal

by DaniP



Series: Hades and Persefone short stories [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), I'm Sorry, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Not Beta Read, Protective Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is not good at crack, author tends to curse, busy hades, but i tried, forgetful hades, look i put 3! characters, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniP/pseuds/DaniP
Summary: About that time Hades and AFO bonded over tea and muffins.This work is inspired by AfO’s Guide To A Peaceful Retirement, by ScottishSunshine, and it’s basically a crossover between her serie’s universe and this serie’s universe.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Hades and Persefone short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170830
Kudos: 5





	A visit, a delivery, and a rightfully legal business proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScottishSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSunshine/gifts).



> I am so sorry ScottishSunshine, if you ever find this please don't kill me, I wouldn't be able to read your next update. And if you don't feel comfortable with this, please let me know and I’ll take it down. 
> 
> But jut know, you are amazing and fantastic, and your work fills my life with all the nice things I like in fanfiction. 
> 
> I was a little sad for Hisashi and Izuku, but then I thought, Hey I have the goddess of the underworld right here, why don't I use her?

It was a noiseless day in the Midoriya household; the weather was warm and breezy, little bird singed their spring songs, late morning sunshine filtered through the windows, Kurogiri silently cleaned the cupboards and distant echoes of city life could be heard, making a calming cacophony of ordered mayhem. Peaceful moments like this were rare and far in between, a man could enjoy the calm.

Izuku and Machina were with the Iidas, for one their monthly playdates. Momma Ingenium was right, some alone time once in a while was refreshing. Hisashi still worried a little, that nervousness whenever Izuku was out of sight will always be there, he’ll just have to learn to live with it. Besides, the fact that his baby boy (yes, Izuku will always be his little baby) was with one of the most prestigious hero families in the country helped… a fraction.

So, Hisashi was currently indulging in his latest hobby, scheming the next big evil plan cough cough, prank, his next small non-deadly prank (smile for the camera), on an unsuspecting hero. (He found about said hero last week, and apparently the fucker, he has been a bit loose handy with young women lately. He just wants to give the guy a fat, hard, ahem! … surprise), when there is a knock in the door. 

Kurogiri goes to open the door and Hisachi groans exasperated, because there is this new neighbor in the block, and she has been overly… friendly, since she found out Hisashi is not… accompanied. She will randomly appear with cookies asking to share a cup of coffee and smile too much. He would give her his better ‘not impressed’ look, but the girl was persistent; if he wasn’t certain she had a weak water based quirk he’ll bet she had super annoyingness. He even had to make Kurogiri portal her out of the house the other day. 

But then the butler comes back with no cookie tray on sight and a suspicious look. Hum, that’s not normal. (His supervillain senses were tingling).

“Sir, there is someone outside, she claims to be an old associate, and that she’ll like to talk business. Should I, let her in?” (Danger! Danger!)

That’s definitively not normal, not good ether. If she knows him as an old associate, then she must have been important enough for him to remember, and in that case she should be dead, or in prison. But, she is neither, and even being able to find him now, well, that’s definitively not good, not good at all. Because that means she also knows about Izuku, and that is a risk he is not willing to take. (Red Flags and Sirens)

“Let her in.” He stands and readies himself for whatever may happen, better solve this quickly while Izuku is away. (Evil Oppressing Aura® switched on). 

He is expecting something in the line of high needle heels, crimson full lips, Snow White stepmother’s collar cape, sickish sweet perfume, thigh obnoxious leather dress, and inch long nails. The standard flirty villainess.

Instead he gets Perfect Black Executive Suit (Red Flag), medium square heels, curly brown hair tied up with a pair of Kanzashi in a messy bun, no makeup, short nails, all packed in less than five feet. (Was this the secretary?)

She extends a hand, oblivious to the Evil Oppressive Aura® (Red Flag). “Mr. Midoriya, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard great things about you.”

“You must be pretty sure of yourself if you dare come to my house” Who are you? Who do you work for? How did you find my house? What does your boss want? How fast can I kill you and run for Izuku? Hisashi has so many questions, so many bells ringing inside his head; but if he has learned something from the Dark Side®, is that you don’t show fear to the enemy, and right now, this little woman has Threat written all over her face. 

He does not acknowledge her hand, instead uses their height difference to look down on her. Its petty, but those kind of things work more often than not. “I don’t know how you found me, or what are you scheming, but you better leave me, and my family out of it, or I’ll make sure my lawyers find you a nice, cozy spot on Tartarus.”

There is a heavy pause. She takes her hand back, purses her lips and squints at him. They stare each other down for a couple of seconds.  
And she burst out laughing. Loud, unrestrained, hands on her stomach and doubled over it. For various minutes. (Da fuck?)

.

He threatened her with Tartarus!

Tartarus!

“Pffffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJJA (pause for air) JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA”

.

Kurogiri looks at him dumbfounded. He looks back at the butler equally stunned. And they both look at the villainess suffering a major laugh attack in the living room. That’s a way of neutralizing her, he supposes. 

“Wait a second hhjajajahh I’m still not over it.”

“JAJAJAJAJJAAJA ‘I’ll make sure my lawyers find you a nice, cozy spot on Tartarus’ he said aaaaaaahhhhhh jjjjjjjj hhhhhhh aaaaahhhhhhhh. Hmpf jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj”

“jjj ok, oh my, hmj, I’m cool now hmj jjj jjj jj”

“Ok” She takes a second to recompose herself, dusts a little her skirt, and smiles radiantly bright at him. “I’m good now. Let me introduce myself first.” She extends her hand again. “My name is Hades (not suspicious name at all), and I’m just your typical businesswoman, you don’t need to call the cavalry. Don’t worry Mr. Midoriya I have no use for schemes, I just came for a visit, a delivery, and a rightfully legal business proposal.”

He still doesn’t trust her, but he has to admit that no powerful villainess will be this… cheerful. Thus he takes her hand and gives it a breve shake. “Please sit.” He signals for the couch at her back, and lowers himself to the armchair in front of it. “Please do tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Miss Hades?”

“Oh, you see, I own a…. Hotel, a few of those actually, and I like to chat from time to time with the guests. You have to know what they like and such, make them feel welcome, all that customer service shit.”

Kurogiri gives Hisashi the ‘I will be on alert’ look and excuses himself to make tea.

“Anyway, I was doing my Friday rounds for the VIP section, we’ve been a bit short of staff there lately and I’ve had to keep my eye on it, you see; and I find this super nice lady. It’s rather difficult to find people that friendly and entertaining, so we start talking, and boy we talked, for hours. She mentioned you and your son a lot, like a loooooooooot. My condolences by the way, being a single father must be hard.”

Hisashi makes a frown, he is losing his patience, but Kurogiri comes back with tea, so he breaths and controls himself. The butler pours a cup for each of them, gives one to Hades, one to Hisashi, takes his own, and invites himself to the unoccupied spot on the sofa. 

“Thanks dear.” She smells the tea and takes a small sip. “Where was I? Oh, yeah, she started crying and, I like tend to get soft with crying people so I was like ‘Ok, ok, don’t cry, I have to go get stuff for the renovation (we redecorate every three hundredth years or so, Phon, gets angsty with the dark colors) in a few weeks, would you like to write a note or something? I’ll deliver it for you’ and that calmed her a little. But then, that night when I tell the story to Phon over dinner, he says ‘isn’t that the same guy you have been complaining nonstop for the last two hundredth years or so?’ and I was like ‘Wait what? OMG it totally is!!’ I haven’t realized, because I haven’t had any reports with your name on them in a while. You gave me so much work, glad you’re taking it easy man. I low-key hate you a little, nah, just kidding, jaja. Coincidences right?” 

She puts down the empty tea cup. They give her funny looks, because what she says sounds worryingly familiar, but it doesn’t make any sense. She doesn’t seem to care and starts to search through her purse.

“Oh, and about that business proposal, its actually for your butler. Ha! Found it!” She takes a small envelop out of the bag and turns to Kurogiri “See, the nice lady, I can’t remember her name, I’m terrible with names, sorry Mr. Midoriya; well she is teaching me how to bake, but I’m a hopeless case with muffins, and my sister’s (Phon’s mother), birthday is coming soon, and this year sweets are on me, and my family is ginormous, so I could use an extra pair of hands; don’t worry I’ll make an exception, since you’ll be making me a favor and let you come back.”

He stares blankly at her for a couple seconds. “You don’t have to answer me right now, but think about it, I’ll be really thankful if I could face slap my sister, and show her I’m perfectly capable of taking care of Phon.” She winks at him. “And between you and me, having ‘the invisible one’ owe you a favor is always a pretty nice ace under your sleeve.” She turns back to Hisachi and gives him the letter. “Here Mr. Midoriya, I’ll be going first, have a lovely day, thank you for your time.”

And with that she walks out of the apartment before any of them can do anything about it. They hear the door close, just what the hell was that? Hisachi turns over the envelop and promptly petrifies.

Because there, clear and fresh; that’s Inko’s handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am not native English speaker, so if you find any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
